Dark Desires
by mydarkdays
Summary: Klaus is done playing games with Caroline and she's about to find out how serious he is. Set after 3x15. Dark, rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut._**

Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror while brushing her wet hair. She loved taking hot showers; it made her skin feel warm again. The coldness was one of the things she hated about being a vampire. She wouldn't have wanted to leave from the bathroom yet, but she had to get dressed, she had promised to meet Bonnie and Elena at the Grill, they needed to talk about the Original problem. Esther had failed so now they had to deal with all of them. There was especially one of them Caroline wouldn't have wanted to deal with, the damn hybrid and his stupid gifts. Couldn't he honestly get the hint, she wasn't interested, why would she be. He was a monster, he had killed Jenna and who knew how many other people. He could just burn in hell as far as she was concerned. With a sigh she left the moist warmth of the bathroom and went to her room a towel wrapped around her body. She stopped in the doorway when she saw someone standing next to her window, arms crossed looking outside. Klaus.

"What the hell?" Caroline snapped. "Get out!" He didn't move, he was just staring outside. "Close the door, love." he said, his voice held no emotion.

"Like hell…" Caroline swallowed the rest of her angry protest when he turned to look at her, she had never seen that kind of coldness in his eyes.

"I said; close the door." he snarled. "Or then I will do it myself but first I will go to your mother's room, again, and this time instead of compelling her to sleep, I will break her neck."

Caroline gasped in shock, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "M-my mom's on vervain, you couldn't…"

"Do you really want to call my bluff?" he asked darkly. "Fine."

"No!" Caroline shouted when he flashed towards the door, she managed to slam it shut just in time. He smiled, his expression triumphant.

"Smart girl."

Caroline was too angry to be really frightened by him, not yet, but all her senses screamed warnings at her. This wasn't the Klaus who had drawn her pictures of horses. He was standing too close to her, his eyes observing her body the way that made her shiver.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to sound confident. His eyes finally met hers, his piercing gaze made her to take a step back. "You betrayed me, love." he said, his eyes burning holes in her very soul. "That is not something I take lightly."

She tried to grab the doorknob, but she didn't really stand a chance, she knew she couldn't run from him. "Ah, ah." he tut, she flashed across the room, getting into a defensive position. He grinned darkly, the next thing she realized was that she was being pinned against the wall, his body pressing on hers. She was scared now, he had gone crazy. "Klaus…"

"Hush, love." he commanded, pressing his index finger on her lips. "You have been a very naughty girl and do you know what I do to naughty girls? I punish them." His tone was taunting, seductive, sending shivers up her spine. She would have never admitted it even to herself, but she felt tingling between her legs, his masculine scent was intoxicating. How could this turn her on, what was wrong with her? "Fuck you!" she snapped, finding her courage again.

He laughed, his hand taking a hold of her towel. "If you insist."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut. I might leave this as two-shot_**

Caroline gasped when Klaus yanked the towel off her, she tried to cover her breasts with her arms.

"No, no, no." purred and forced her hands on her sides. He licked his lips when his eyes scanned her naked body. "Very nice, love."

"Go to hell you sick bastard!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, she hated him with every fiber of her being. He smirked and bent down, flicking her nipple with his tongue. She jerked, shocked by the way her body reached to his touch, it wasn't right. "Stop!"

He chuckled darkly, his hungry mouth kept sucking and licking her nipple until it was hard, he then moved on to the other one. Caroline was in shock, this couldn't be happening. Klaus wasn't like this, he liked to think himself as a gentlem…Oh God! No! She couldn't enjoy this, this was disgusting and… Oh dear God! He pulled at her hard nipple with his lips, looking up at her with a satisfied grin. She squirmed desperately, but his body kept her in place, she would never forgive herself if she would moan. She felt herself getting wet and she prayed that he wouldn't smell her arousal, how could she ever recover from such humiliation.

"Stop! This is rape!" she shouted, praying that he still had some decency left. She was shaking when he raised his head, amused smirk on his face. For a second she thought that this was over, but she was wrong.

"Rape?" he purred and clicked his tongue. His eyes darkened when he squished her thigh, she cried out when his fingers reached the wetness between her legs. His expression was triumphant; she hated herself even more than she hated him. "Well, if being raped makes you this wet, you are even naughtier than I thought." he hummed, rubbing it in.

"I hate you," she hissed, she had never felt so humiliated. "I swear that I'll kill you."

He laughed, making her even angrier, she wanted to make him pay for this. "Save it, love. You can lie to me, to yourself and to everyone else as much as you want, but unfortunately for you, your pussy can't lie."

Caroline was genuinely shocked for hearing him using "the p-word", she never used it, she thought it was distasteful. Before she got over her shock, he lifted her up and threw her on the bed.

"Now, let's see if I can make you scream louder…"

He was on top of her before she could even try to move, his fingers found their way back into her wetness, touching the soft, damp flesh. Her hips jerked, she bit her lip desperately for smothering her moans. His eyes were on her the whole time, studying her face as his fingers found all her most sensitive spots. She held back as long as she could, she grabbed at the sheets and bit her lip so hard that it bled, but when this thumb started to rub her clit, a loud moan escaped her throat.

"That's more like it, love." he purred, his eyes filled with dark triumph. She gritted her teeth, wanting to wipe that look off his stupid face. "I hate…Ah!"

"That's it, I want you to cum all over my fingers." he hummed seductively, his thumb mercilessly stimulating her stiffen clit "Would you like that, love?"

"No!" she shouted. "Go to hell… Oh fuck!"

He smiled darkly, his thumb had just discovered her g-spot and he was planning to take full advantage of that. "Well, well, what have we here?"

She was moaning uncontrollably now, she was almost afraid that her body would explode with pleasure. "Please…" she whimpered, not knowing what she wanted to ask. He smirked and thrust a finger into her hot wetness while his thumb continued teasing her special spot. "Fuck!" she shouted. "Oh God yes!"

He laughed, pumping his finger in and out of her faster and faster, finally using his vampire speed. "Cum for me, love." he purred. "You know you want to."

When he added the second finger, her body couldn't take any more, she was on the highest cliff she'd ever reached. "Oh God! Oh fuck!" she shouted and came hard, so hard that she almost passed out. She trembled, her body collapsing. Her vision was blurred, but she felt him next to her, his eyes observing her. Instinctively she spread her legs, she needed more. She waited and waited, but he made no attempt to touch her. What was he waiting for, she was horny as hell. "Please." she whispered, her voice was hoarse.

"Please what, love?" he asked. She had to use all her strength to turn her head towards him. "You know…"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know." God, she hated him so much. "I need you to…" she muttered.

"Yes?"

"I need you to fuck me!" she shouted. "There, happy now?" She turned her head away, but she could feel his eyes on her, she didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking.

"Yes," he replied and got up. "I believe I'm very happy."

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him walking towards the door. "What…where are you going?"

He stopped and turned to look at her, smiling coldly. "I told you, love, I don't take betrayal lightly, you can consider this as your punishment. You have a good night now."

Caroline tried to say something, but Klaus was gone before she managed to get a word out. She was confused, humiliated and what was even worse, horny. What the hell had happened?


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut. **_

Caroline tried to listen to what Elena and Bonnie were saying but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was last night. Klaus, the Original Hybrid Klaus, the man who had tried to kill her best friend and threatened her mother had given her the best orgasm of her life. Her self loathing was growing when she thought about it. The worst part was that she had begged him to fuck her and he had humiliated her by walking out. How could she even look at her friends after something like that?

"Care? Care? Hello?"

"Huh?"

Elena and Bonnie were looking at her. "Are you okay?" Elena asked. "You've been quiet the whole day."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Caroline murmured. "Just tired."

"You didn't sleep well?" Bonnie asked and grinned. "Or did you maybe have some company?" Caroline was shocked. "What?"

"Tyler?"

"Oh… No, I didn't have any company." Caroline felt awful for lying to her friends. They would be repulsed if they would know the truth. She was repulsed too. It was all Klaus' fault and she would never forgive him. Bonnie and Elena kept chatting. It was late and there weren't many people at the Grill. Caroline stayed after Elena and Bonnie left home, she needed a moment alone. She couldn't believe her eyes when Klaus and his little brother walked in. They had a human girl with them, Kol was holding her by the waist. Caroline knew that girl, she had seen her in school but she couldn't remember her name. She was wearing a short dress and a scarf around her neck. She reminded Caroline of herself when Damon had used her as his toy. This girl was Kol's toy.

The three of them sat at a table and ordered drinks. Caroline was staring at Klaus, she couldn't look away. Klaus saw her and smirked arrogantly. Caroline turned her head away, she wanted to hurt him. Not as much as she wanted to fuck him. Feeling his eyes on her was enough to make her wet, she needed him to finish what he had started. She would never say it, no way in hell. He had attacked her, forced her to cum. So what if it had been the best orgasm of her life. She hated him. She was about to stand up and march out when she saw him grabbing the girl who was on Kol's lap and pulling her onto his own lap. Caroline couldn't move.

Kol didn't look happy, he was saying something but she couldn't hear what. "You'll have her right back." Klaus said to his brother and compelled the girl to stay quiet. She didn't look scared. Klaus kept his eyes on Caroline when his hand disappeared under the girl's hem. Her mouth opened in a silent moan and she closed her eyes. Caroline was too shocked to do anything, Klaus was fingering the girl right in front of her. She was squirming in pleasure but she didn't make a sound. The sickest part was that the whole thing turned Caroline on, her panties were soaking wet. She bit her lip and stared at Klaus, he smirked when the girl climaxed. "Give her to me." Kol snarled and yanked the still trembling girl back onto his lap. "You know I claimed her as mine."

Klaus raised his wet fingers onto his lips and licked them clean. His eyes were on Caroline the whole time, he was smirking. Kol picked the girl up and carried her outside. Klaus winked at Caroline and went after them. She couldn't move. He had again left her wet and horny as hell.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut.**_

Caroline couldn't go home, she couldn't get her mind off the girl. Her name was Claire, Caroline remembered it now. They had never really spoken but Caroline had seen her in school and at the Mikaelson ball. She was the quiet girl with no friends. Caroline had to help her, she couldn't leave her to Klaus and his brother. The only reason why she was going to the Mikaelson mansion was to save Claire. There was no other reason. Why was she going alone then, why didn't she ask her friends to help? She didn't want to think about that. She was still too ashamed for getting aroused when Klaus had played with the poor girl. Sick, she was sick. She had to help the girl. She drove to the Mikaelson mansion and marched to the front door. She was ready to face Klaus but he didn't open the door, Rebekah did. "You." the female Mikaelson snarled. "Haven't you caused enough damage?"

"What?" Caroline couldn't understand what she was talking about. Rebekah scowled at her. "You destroyed what was left of my brother's humanity. He cared about you and you betrayed him. Now he doesn't care about anything anymore."

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Klaus turned his humanity off?"

Rebekah laughed. "No, he doesn't have any humanity left, thanks to you. If you and your friends thought he was bad before, you haven't seen anything yet."

"I need to talk to him." Caroline demanded.

"Is that so?" Rebekah mocked. "Be my guest, but don't think that he wouldn't hurt you. He's not the same person anymore."

Caroline had definitely noticed that but she still needed to talk to him. For Claire. Rebekah let Caroline in and said that Klaus was in his study. "Good luck, you're going to need it." Rebekah's voice was cold, she didn't come with her. Caroline walked past the living room and saw Kol sitting on the couch. Claire was on his lap, he was caressing her face. "Did he hurt my poor darling? Did he?"

Claire shook her head. "No."

"You're mine."

"Yes."

"Let her go!" Caroline demanded. Kol looked at her and tightened his grip on Claire. "Let her go!" Caroline flashed in front of the couch. Kol stood up and pushed Claire behind his back. "She's mine." he snarled. "My mate."

"What?"

"You might want to back away, love." Klaus said, he was suddenly standing behind Caroline. "If you don't want my brother to attack you."

Caroline turned to look at Klaus. "Tell your brother to let her go."

Klaus laughed. "Why would I do that, love?" He turned around and walked away, like Caroline wouldn't be there at all. Angrily she followed him to his study. He sat at his desk and ignored her completely. "Klaus? Klaus! Tell your brother to let her go!" She didn't dare to go too close to him. He looked up but his gaze was cold. "Sorry, love, but your ability to make demands vanished when you betrayed me. Let's be honest shall we, assuming you're capable of honesty. You didn't come here for the girl."

"What? Yes, I did."

Klaus smirked and shook his head. "No, you didn't. I saw how you looked at me when I fingered Kol's pretty little toy and I bet you would have given anything to be in her place."

His words made Caroline furious, mostly because every word was true. She hated herself for it. "You're sick and disgusting! I hate you!"

He laughed, making Caroline even more furious. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. Off you go then." He was ignoring her again but she couldn't move. She didn't want to leave, not before getting what her body had been craving for since last night. She bit her lip and walked beside his chair.

"Is there something else?" he asked, deliberately pretending that he didn't know what she wanted.

"Please…" She didn't care about humiliating herself anymore, she wanted release and she wanted it now. He smirked triumphantly and tapped his knee. "Alright, since you asked so nicely." Eagerly she sat on his lap, she was already aroused. He noticed that when his fingers touched her soaking wet panties. "Well, well… So wet already." he hummed. "Naughty girl."

She moaned when his fingers were in her panties, skillfully rubbing her damp flesh. No one had ever touched her like that, just the way she liked it. She threw her head back and cried out, her juices gushed out of her. This time he wasted no time, she was so worked up that he could easily slid two fingers inside her. "Oh God!" The pleasure almost made her cry. She needed this, more than she needed blood. Her body didn't care how wrong this was. His fingers were moving in and out of her faster and faster. "Oh God! I'm coming! I'm coming!" she cried out. To her shock, he stopped just before she climaxed. Her eyes flew open, he was looking at her with a satisfied smirk.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He pushed her off his lap. "I'm afraid I changed my mind. I'm not in the mood."

She was shocked, furious, confused, humiliated, all at once. "You…" She had never hated anyone so much, she wanted to kill him. The worst part was his smirk, he knew he had won. Again. She swore to herself she would make him pay. There was no way she would attack him, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She turned around and was about to flash out but he blocked her way. His eyes captured hers. "You're not allowed to cum unless I say so. Not by yourself or with anyone else." His compulsion left her shocked, he couldn't do this. She wanted to shout, kick, hit, scratch, anything, but he simply ordered her to go home and kissed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, love."


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut.**_

Caroline couldn't concentrate on anything. Her cheerleading practice had been a disaster. She stood under the shower in the girl's locker-room and turned the water as cold as possible. That didn't help, her body was on fire. Three days and nights she had felt like her body could explode but she couldn't get the release. Three days and nights she had thought the most horrific ways to kill Klaus, she hated him more than anything. She didn't know how long she could take this but she would rather die than go anywhere near him ever again. Her friends couldn't see something was wrong with her and she would never tell them. She turned the shower off and got dressed. Rebekah was just walking out the locker-room with few other girls. She hadn't spoken a word to Caroline, she was still angry. Caroline had never felt so lonely, she had no-one to talk to. How could she talk to Elena or Bonnie, they would never understand. She was ashamed and angry, mostly to herself. She thought that she was alone in the locker-room but someone appeared behind the corner. "Claire!"

"Hey." The girl still had a scarf around her neck but she looked alright. "How did you get away?" Caroline asked. "Kol brought me here." she said. "I wanted to go to school."

Caroline was surprised. "You're not a prisoner?" Claire shook her head. "No, not anymore."

"Have he hurt you?"

"Not really."

Caroline looked at her, she was worried. She knew how it felt like to be a vampire's toy. "I'm sorry, I tried to help you."

Claire smiled. "I know and I wanted to thank you. I've never have a friend." Caroline felt terrible, she had never noticed this girl in school. "I'll find a way to help you, I promise."

"He doesn't treat me badly." Claire said. "Better than my dad. He doesn't hit me and he looks after me." Caroline hugged her, she couldn't stop herself. "What about Klaus?"

"He usually doesn't hurt me either, he stays in his room a lot with women."

Caroline was shocked when she felt jealousy. She wasn't jealous. "What women?"

"I don't know. He brings them in the mansion and takes them in his room."

That bastard. Caroline hated him even more but she also had an idea how to get back at him. She would make him pay. "Does he still go to the Grill?"

Claire nodded. "Yes, almost every night." Caroline's plan was becoming clearer. Tonight she would make him suffer.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut.**_

Caroline was more determined than ever when she entered The Grill. It was Klaus' turn to suffer. He was there with Kol and Claire, having a drink and flirting with a waitress. Bastard, she would show him how it felt like to be tormented. She didn't care if she had to felt like this the rest of her life, not being able to have a release, not as long as she could show him how it felt like. She marched straight to his table, he greeted her with a arrogant smirk.

"Well, well, look who's here. What can I do for you, love? Perhaps you need a hand? Or should I say a finger?"

Caroline's anger was boiling, but she didn't show it, instead she smiled. "Can I speak with you? Alone."

Klaus' smirk grew wider, he loved this. Not for long. "Sorry, love, but I'm busy right now, perhaps some other time, if I feel like it."

Caroline kept the smile on her face, even though she would have wanted to stab him. "Please. I really need to speak with you. Please."

"Someone's desperate." Kol chuckled and wrapped his arm around Claire. She was looking at Caroline compassionately.

"Yes." Klaus hummed. "I have that kind of effect on women. Alright, love, you can have 3 minutes. Or less if you're boring me."

Caroline barely managed to keep her smile on. "Sure. Let's go outside." She marched towards the backdoor that led to the alley behind The Grill. He came after her and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"So, here I am. What can I do for you?" He sounded just as arrogant as he looked, he thought that she was going to beg him to undo his compulsion. He could think again.

"I just wanted to let you know that you won." She replied. "You really taught me my lesson."

He was surprised. "Did I now? I'm glad to hear that."

She nodded eagerly. "Yes, yes, you did and I want to show you how sorry I am. I've been a very naughty girl."

She stepped in front of him and smiled seductively. "Let me make it up to you."

He was stunned when she kneeled and unzipped his jeans with one quick movement. He didn't have time to react when she pulled his pants and boxers down his legs. She tried to concentrate on her revenge plan, but the size of his manhood made her gasp, she had never seen a cock so big. Her mouth was watering when she looked at it. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed by him, he was smirking. "Seeing something you like, love?"

She ordered herself to focus and moistened her lips with her tongue before taking him into her mouth. Not all of him, that would have been almost impossible. His smirk was certainly gone, now it was his turn to gasp. He must have thought that she was bluffing. She was very good at giving blowjobs and she knew it, she had driven all her lovers mad with lust. "Jesus!" He moaned when she moved her mouth up and down, sucking and teasing him with her tongue. "That's it, love, just like that."

She had never been turned on by giving a blowjob before, but now she definitely was, his cock tasted amazing. Her panties were soaking wet, she needed more. She wanted to taste his cum. No, she needed to teach him a lesson. What was that lesson again..?

"Oh God! That's it, love!" His hand took a hold of her hair, she was driving him crazy and she loved it. She had gotten him right where she wanted, now she just needed to stop… Yes, that sounded easy enough, except that she didn't want to stop. Instead she made him to completely lose it and finally come into her eager mouth. His eyes were closed and he was panting when she started to understand what had happened. She had just… No, what was wrong with her? This whole plan had been a terrible idea from the beginning, why hadn't she just stayed away from him? He didn't say anything when she stood up and flashed towards her car, she needed to get away from him. She didn't get far when Bonnie and Elena blocked her way. "Hey." Caroline murmured, she definitely wouldn't have wanted to run into them right now. Her friends looked angry.

"How could you?" Elena snapped.

"What?"

"We saw you." Bonnie said harshly. "With Klaus. That was disgusting."

Caroline was shocked. "No, no, you don't…"

"He killed Jenna!" Elena shouted. "And you… You make me sick, I never want to see you again."

"No, Elena…" She pleaded. "Bonnie?"

They both turned their back at her and walked away. No, no, she couldn't lose her friends. Tears were forming in her eyes, this was all Klaus' fault. She hated him more than she had ever hated anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Warning! This isn't a fluffy Klaroline fic, this is dark. Stop reading if you're under 18 or don't want to read smut.**_

Caroline had buried herself under the covers, she was done crying. Her life sucked. Crying didn't change that. Elena and Bonnie weren't talking to her and her unbearable lust was slowly driving her mad. There was no release and there never would be. She would rather die thousand times than ever go anywhere near Klaus again. She had already humiliated herself more than enough. Just the thought of it made her to hate herself. There was no-one she could talk to, she was all alone. She couldn't talk to her mom, how could she drag her into this? Then there was Tyler. He loved her and he would have done anything for her. She didn't deserve his love. She didn't deserve anything.

"Good evening, love."

No…. "Get out!" she snapped and pulled the blanket tighter over her.

"Why so gloomy?" Klaus inquired.

"Go to hell!" she shouted. He chuckled annoyingly, she wanted nothing more than kill him. "I hate you! Get out of my room!"

"That wasn't very nice thing to say, love. Oh well, I suppose you don't want to cum then."

"No, I don't! Go to hell you sick bastard!"

He wasn't really going to let her cum, he just wanted to humiliate her more. She wasn't going to let that happen. The room was very quiet all of a sudden. Had he left? She didn't want to look. Suddenly the blanket was yanked off her, she was only wearing a tank top and panties. His cold eyes were gazing at her. "Do you know why I came here, love?" he asked. "I came to return the favor."

"What?"

He smirked and licked his lips.

"I thought you deserved a little reward for that very enjoyable blowjob, so I was planning to go down on you. But since you don't want that…"

"I do!" she cried out before she could stop herself. He leaned towards her, his smirk growing wider. "I know, love. But I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for your attitude." He took a hold of her chin and looked into her eyes before she could turn her head away. "You won't move or make a sound."

She was shocked. What was he doing? That became obvious to her when he pulled her panties down and spread her legs wide open. "You have a very nice pussy, love."

She had never felt so helpless, but the worst part was that his hungry gaze also made her aroused. She felt herself getting wet and she hated herself for it.

"Now let's see how you taste like."

Her mouth opened in a silent scream when he lowered his mouth to her aching pussy and started to skillfully lap at it like a wolf he was. His tongue moved torturously, finding every bundle of nerve. She had never been so wet, he took his sweet time licking her juices. He looked up and smirked at the painful pleasure on her face. Desperate tears were forming in her eyes when his demanding tongue played with her swollen clit and his thumb started to mercilessly rub her g-spot. It was the worst torture she had ever experienced.

She wanted to cry out, took a hold of his hair and most of all beg him to let her cum. He kept going, deliberately driving her mad with lust. She was soaking wet, no matter how much of her juices he lapped. Just when she thought that things couldn't get worse, he started to suck her clit, deliberately making very audible noises. Tears of desperation, lust and anger were running down her cheeks as she lied there helpless, mute and unable to cum. Maybe the torture lasted hours, maybe days, she had no idea. Finally he was done, he looked at her with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Hmm, you taste good, love." he hummed and licked his wet fingers. "What's the matter? Do you have something to say?" He savored her discomfort for a long while before finally giving her permission to speak.

"Ple-please…" she panted.

"Please what, love?"

She didn't care about her dignity anymore, she would have got down on her knees and licked his shoes if that would have been the only way to get release. "Let me cum. Please, I'm begging you."

He smiled and softly touched her thigh. "Such an obedient girl you are. Alright, I'll let you cum once when you play with yourself, but only if I'm here to watch."

She didn't hesitate even for a second, she started to desperately rub her soaking wet pussy. Loud moans escaped her lips when she massaged her pulsing clit. She didn't care that he was looking at her, she only wanted her release. "Oh Goood!" she cried out when she came.

She had no strength left, her whole body was limp.

"Taste yourself." his husky voice ordered.

She didn't know why she obeyed, but she did. She sucked her fingers clean, she had never done that after pleasuring herself.

"That's a good girl." he purred and placed the blanket over her. "Sleep well, love."

She closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately. She had never felt so content.


End file.
